


Darkness

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: I'm too tired to stay up and write this later tonight so I did it now instead





	Darkness

Undyne is surrounded by darkness. From the shadowy lair, she spies a pair of glinting eyes and moves towards them. Reaching a curtain to let in some light, the creature hisses, recoiling into the protection of a nest of blankets.

She affectionately nudges it. "You getting out or am going to have to join you in there?" A yellow snout pokes out from the blanket. "Just three more episodes??" Undyne hauls her girlfriend out from her anime cave. "That depends... How many have you watched already?"

Alphys shifts guiltily in her blanket-pouch.

Undyne smiles. "Well, maybe _one_  more won't hurt..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too tired to stay up and write this later tonight so I did it now instead


End file.
